


Please Don’t Fall In Love

by Panicsinbisexual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Found Family Bingo 2020, Jealousy, Letters, Lies, Multi, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicsinbisexual/pseuds/Panicsinbisexual
Summary: In which Harry Potter wants to make Ginny Weasley jealous and Draco Malfoy just happens to be one of the only out gay kids and single.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	1. April 21st 12:04 pm

Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter. It was as simple as that. Harry was an arrogant, egotistical, dense, bitch with frankly too many friends and too much of a perfect life for Draco’s liking. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. So when Harry came over to _his_ lunch table that _him_ and _his_ friends sat at, he couldn’t have been anymore confused.   
  


_30 minutes earlier..._

”Dray!” Pansy Parkinson called as she walked up to him in the halls, the charm bracelet Draco gave her for her 15th birthday jingling as she walked. Pansy was Draco’s best friend in the entire world. She was a wealthy bitch who could gossip until her tongue fell off with a rather obscure liking for Hermione Granger and all things beautiful. 

“Hey, Pans.” He waved. “Where’s Blaise?” He asked looking around. Blaise Zabini. That was Pansy and Draco’s third best friend. He was 6’2 and had enough sarcasm to fill the Empire State Building. That being, he was one of the kindest people on all of planet Earth.  
  
“Probably snogging someone is some broom closet somewhere.” Pansy shrugged.   
  


“My bets are on Ginny Weasley.” Draco laughed.   
  


“I thought she was with Harry Potter?” Pansy said as she and Draco walked side by side to the lunch room. “I heard she’s pregnant.” Pansy whispered.   
  


“Is she dating Potter still? I thought they broke up.” Draco crooked his eyebrows.   
  


“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Speak of the devil.” Pansy murmured. Harry Potter was the Regina George of Hogwarts High School (just a little less bitchy). Everyone bowed at his feet like he was some god, especially the girls here. They were all in love with him, some guys too. Draco would never be able to understand why people worshiped him. “Daphne told me he came out as bisexual over the weekend.” Pansy whispered as they walked by. Well _that’s_ a plot twist.  
  


“Holy shit, really?”   
  


“Apparently.”   
  


“He does give me that energy.” Draco admitted.   
  


“Hey losers.” Blaise said walking up behind them and putting his arms around them. It was more than awkward considering Draco was 5’10 and Pansy was 5’3. It was like bloody stair steps.

”What were you doing?” Pansy asked.   
  
  


“More like _who_ was he doing.” Draco teased.

”Ha ha ha. Ha.” Blaise mimicked. “But if you must know. Ginny Weasley.” Blaise added.

“Called it.” Draco smirked.

As they walked into the lunch room Ronald Weasley turned to Harry and said “Awe. That’s so sad. People hated them so much they had to date each other.” He said with a fake pout. Ronald (Ron) Weasley was a ginger and the smartest boy on the baseball team. Which is the equivalent of saying you’re the tallest dwarf. Not a big flex. He was also the second member of Harry’s posse. 

“Very funny Ronald.” Blaise said annoyed as he let go of Pansy and Draco. “Also, tell your sister I said hi.” Blaise winked. Pansy and Draco were laughing hysterically at this point. 

“That’s it you-“ Ron said rolling up his sleeves. 

“Ronald! Absolutely not!” Hermione Granger called while pulling him backward. Hermione Granger was the third and final member of Harry’s cronies. She was a bossy asshole with an obsession with crystals and astrology. With that in mind she’s 110% a Virgo. Also Pansy has been in love with her since they were 15. 

“Let’s just go.” Draco said, irritated. Blaise rolled his eyes as he walked away.

As they sat down at their lunch table, Pansy asked “You guys are coming tonight, right? My parents are off cheating on each other somewhere so my house is all empty.”   
  
  


“Well of course. On one condition.” Draco said.   
  


Pansy sighed. “I am not watching High School Musical with you again. I have the entire choreograph to The Boys Are Back memorized.”   
  


“I’m not going then.” Draco crossed his arms and pointed his head up. 

  
“Fine. Fine. Fine.” Pansy agreed. “You coming Blue Raspberry?” Blaise’s nickname came from the sheer fact that he will refuse to eat or drink anything artificially flavored unless it’s blue raspberry.

”Duh. You think I would miss you performing The Boys Are Back? You’re crazy.”

As they talked about god knows what for another 10 minutes, none other than Harry Potter made his way towards their table. “What do you think he’s doing?” Blaise whispered. 

“Beats me.” Pansy whispered back.   
  


“Is he coming _here_?” Draco asked quietly.   
  


“Sure as hell looks like it.” Blaise answered.   
  


“Holy shit. He is.” Pansy whispered.   
  


  
And he sure as hell was. “What the fuck could he want?” Blaise asked.

”Beats me.” Draco shrugged.   
  


As Harry walked over to them and people stared him down, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco looked at each other confused. Once Harry finally got to them, he stood in front of Draco. “Malfoy.” He said. “I need a favor.”


	2. April 21st 12:35 pm

“Absolutely not. You’re a fucking phsyco if you think I’m going to agree to that.” Draco argued.   
  


_Like 5 minutes ago..._

“Malfoy.” Harry said. “I need a favor.”   
  
“Um... no?” Draco said confused as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I’ll do anything. I can give you money or parents can put in a good word in a college you want or something.” Harry persuaded. Draco looked at Pansy. She shrugged at him.   
  


And it obviously worked because Draco grasped Harry’s wrist and dragged him to the empty hallway just outside the lunch room. “Okay. I’ll do whatever this “favor” is on one condition and one condition only.” Harry nodded to show he was listening. “Your parents put in a good word for Pansy and Blaise for their dream colleges. And they _better_ get in.”   
  


“Really? You don’t want a good word for yourself.” Harry asked.   
  


  
“No because _I’m_ not a narcissist.” Draco said. “Now what is this favor?”   
  


  
Harry drew in a large breath. “I need you to pretend to date me so I can make Ginny jealous.” Harry said quickly.   
  


Draco’s jaw dropped slightly. “You’re joking.” Harry shook his head no. “Absolutely not. You’re a fucking phsyco if you think I’m going to agree to that.” Draco argued.

”Please. You’re like the only out gay guy here and I need this. It will only be for like a month and then I can get back with Ginny and Parkinson and Zabini can get into their colleges.” 

  
  
“Okay. Fine. God I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” Draco murmured while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t you just have one of your fan girls do this, anyway?”   
  


“They’ll get attached.” Harry shrugged. “What colleges are Parkinson and Zabini going to?”   
  


“They’re going to the same one. And it’s Manchester Metropolitan University.” Harry nodded. “Okay _this_.” He gestured between the two of them. “will only last for a month. Got it?” Draco said.

“Got it.” Harry said.   
  


“So, I don’t care if Ginny is jealous or not or if she’s a bloody _lesbian_ by then. It’s over on May 21st.” Draco added.   
  
  


“Also no one can know.”   
  


“What?” Draco asked.   
  


“No one can know it’s fake. Or Parkinson and Zabini don’t get into their universities.”   
  


“Okay.” Draco said.

  
“Okay.” Harry repeated quietly as Draco walked back to Pansy and Blaise.   
  


“What was that about?” Pansy asked as he sat back down in middle of them two.   
  


“I’ll tell you guys about it later.” Draco sighed. “Could you braid my hair?” Draco asked. Over spring break, he grew his hair out to just below his shoulders and Jesus does he love it.   
  


“Of course.” Pansy smiled.   
  


“Let’s just say hell would have been a better option than this.” Draco sighed as he shut his eyes and Pansy started to braid his hair.

_After school..._

As Draco, Pansy, and Blaise drove back to Pansy’s house in her cherry red convertible Pansy turned down the music and asked “So, what was up with Potter earlier?”   
  
  


“Pretty much... god this is so embarrassing.” Draco sighed. “Apparently we’re fake dating now so he can make jealous, oh yeah and he’s putting in a good word for you two at Manchester.”   
  


“Holy fuck.” Pansy said breathily. 

  
“Draco. Why the fuck would you do that.” Blaise asked. Pansy and Blaise have wanted to go to Manchester Metropolitan since they were twelve. They want to go for the art program. They’re both extremely talented. 

“You guys are my best friends. And if there was a chance you guys could get into your dream university you know I’m taking it.” Draco smiled.   
  


“Dude... I love you.” Blaise said from the front seat.

”I love you too Blaise.” Draco smiled.   
  


“Now, who’s ready for the best weekend of our lives?” Pansy asked.


	3. April 21st 9:01 pm

Yeah. That was a bit of an overstatement. It was 9 pm on a Friday and Pansy and Blaise were passed out on the floor, drunk off of cheap alcohol they stole from Pansy’s parents as High School Musical 2 played and Draco scrolled through Instagram.   
  


As he continued to scroll, he suddenly got a dm from none other than Ginny Weasley. It said ‘Is Blaise with you? He’s not answering me.’

‘Yeah. He’s kinda busy atm though.’ Draco replied.

‘Oh okay. Could you tell him to call me when he’s got a chance.’   
  
‘Fs.’ Draco texted. ‘But just know he’s like black out drunk and probably won’t be able to text you for awhile.’ 

‘Whatever.’ Ginny replied. ‘Just tell him to get back to me.’

‘Will do.’

And as he turned off his phone, he slowly got notifications coming in left and right. One of them being from his friend (or at least, she thinks they’re friends), Daphne Greengrass. ‘Hey, one question. What the hell?’ She said. 

‘?’ Draco replied.

‘Oh nothing, just the fact that you’re dating FUCKING HARRY POTTER’

“Holy shit.” Draco said aloud.   
  


Pansy sat up sleepily. She was always a light sleeper. “What’s wrong?” She asked getting up to sit next to him, stumbling quite a bit.   
  


“Potter fucking told everyone already. I haven’t even had time to process how shitty of an idea it was.”   
  


“Holy shit.” Pansy breathed out.   
  


  
“See.” Draco replied. His phone was blowing up at this point. Some people had good reactions others... not so much. 

“I could smash your phone.” Pansy offered.   
  


“Ha ha ha.” Draco mocked.

“I’m being serious.” Pansy replied.   
  


“No Pansy you are not _smashing_ my phone.” Draco said. “I’ll just power it off.” Draco added. 

Draco then powered his phone off completely as he and Pansy watched the rest of the High School Musical movies until they fell asleep on the couch.


	4. April 22nd 4:37 am

Draco woke up with Pansy asleep, drooling of over his shoulder. He gagged silently and picked up his phone to power it on. He had over 50 notifications to people he hasn’t spoken to since primary school. God this was a terrible decision. He also had a single dm from Harry that said ‘sorry.’   
  


‘whatever.’ Draco replied.   
  


Harry answered almost immediately. ‘Well good morning mr delightful.’   
  


‘you're hilarious.’   
  


‘maybe i was wrong... maybe you will also get attached.’

‘ha ha ha :|’

‘you did not just use :|’ 

‘I think they’re neat.’

‘you would’

‘whats that supposed to mean?’

‘nothing. it just makes sense.’

‘okay...?’ Draco replied. ‘Any luck with making Ginny jealous?’

‘absolutely none.’

‘that sucks.’

‘yeah...’ 

“Draco?” Blaise asked sitting up while still on the floor.

”Right here Blaise.” Draco answered.   
  


“Who ya’ textin’?” He asked standing up to sit next to him.  
  


“Potter.”   
  


“Ew.”   
  


“I know right.” 

  
‘gtg. Blaise and Pansy are hungover and two big babies.’ Draco texted Harry. He got left on read.   
  


“Asshole.” Draco murmured. Blaise looked at his confused. “Nothing.” Draco answered while shaking his head no. “How about I go get you a blue slushee and you stay here with Pans?”

“You’re the absolute best.” Blaise said quietly. Not wanting to make his migraine worse _or_ wake up Pansy.

“Yes. I know. Do you know where Pansy’s keys are?”

~

As Draco sped down the highway in Pansy’s car and Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift blared out of the speakers, he got a dm from Harry. From he could make out, it was a phone number. 

Draco parked at the BP and dialed the number into his phone. “Hello?” He asked confused.   
  


“It’s Harry.” He answered.   
  


“Potter? Why’d you give me your number?”

“Don’t know.”

“Okay well I have to go. I’m at BP right now. Bye.” He said as he hung up. 

~

Draco walked into Pansy’s house with one blue raspberry slushee, one slushee with blue raspberry and cherry mixed, and one with just cherry. Pansy and Blaise were both up at this point. Both laying on the couch while Lemonade Mouth played. “I brought slushees.” Draco smiled.


	5. April 23rd 11:58 pm

“Pans?” Draco called out to the living room from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.   
  


“Yeah?” She yelled back. Blaise was passed out already so it was just her and Draco awake.  
  


“Could you come here?”

  
As Pansy made her way up the stairs Draco spit out the toothpaste and set his toothbrush. “What do you need, Dray?” She asked.   
  


“Why do you like Granger?” Draco had wondered this for such a long time. He never really understood what she seen in her. I mean she was a bossy know-it-all.   
  


“That’s kind of a loaded question.” She said quietly. “Um. She’s smart, she’s beautiful, she’s kind, and she’s loyal. Also have you ever seen her talk about something she’s likes? It’s amazing. She gets all glowy and her eyes light up. It’s like a million stars and a million moons were taken from the sky placed into her eye one by one.” Pansy gushed.   
  


“Wow.” Draco breathed out. “I hope I’ll love someone that much one day.” Draco smiled sadly. 

“And you will, but can you promise me one thing?” Pansy asked.   
  


  
“Of course.”

“Just... don’t fall in love.”   
  


“What does that mean?” 

“With Harry.” Pansy specified.   
  


“Okay? You’re crazy if you think I’d ever fall in love with him.” Draco laughed. 

“Just promise me.” She said holding out her pinky.   
  


Draco wrapped his own pinky around hers and shook it. “Pinky promise.” He smiled.


	6. April 24th 7:02 am

As Pansy drive her, Blaise, and Draco to school on Monday morning and Paper Rings by Taylor Swift was at full volume, Pansy got a text from her mother. ‘Get home. Bring Draco and Blaise.’   
  


“Well shit.” Pansy murmured. “Guess we’re not going today.” She shrugged.   
  


“Hell yeah.” Blaise cheered.   
  


“I wonder what she could want.” Draco wondered aloud.   
  


~

“Your father and I are getting divorced.” Pansy’s mother said bluntly.   
  


“Really?” Pansy asked. “Why?”   
  


“It’s just not working out honey. But the reason I wanted you to bring your friends is well, I have to leave again. But here’s around 500 euros for you guys to spend wherever. Have fun.” She smiled.

That was Pansy’s relationship with her parents. They would fight, sometimes physically, sometimes verbally and then they would run off to cheat on each other. Then give Pansy money to not tell. She was raised on the fakest of all love. Wealth.   
  


~

  
They had waited until around noon to finally make their way to the mall. They had been there for around two hours.

As Pansy, Blaise, and Draco walked around their local mall, someone tapped on Draco’s shoulder. “Sirius?” He murmured. 


End file.
